Nosso maior inimigo é nós mesmos
by izabela-yxd
Summary: Uma tumba á muito escondida é descoberta e a criatura adormecida acorda e começa a bolar sua vingança E infelizmente Haruka e Darien caem nas mãos desse mal. HaruMichi, DarSer


Em uma parte isolada de Tokio, num sítio arqueológico dois homens fazem uma brilhante descoberta:

É incrível!- exclamou o mais velho, admirando sua "descoberta"

Isso deve ter milhões de anos, professor.- admirou-se o mais novo

Ambos haviam encontrado uma caverna no meio de uma exploração, e a estudando descobriram um aposento secreto, na verdade uma câmara mortuária pela quantidade de tumbas depositadas no lugar, mas ao centro do aposento uma tumba se destacava, era a mais ornamentada e amordaçada por correntes e pergaminhos. Os dois homens se aproximaram hesitantes da tumba e começaram a examina-la:

Olhe, professor. O que será que dizem?- perguntou o jovem apontando para umas inscrições ao redor da tumba.

É incrível, o idioma é tão antigo que não tem comparação com nenhum que eu já vi!- o professor examinava as letras

Enquanto o mais velho examinava as inscrições, o mais novo reparou num espelho encima da tumba. Com a curiosidade que o fez ser um dos melhores arqueólogos existentes, tocou no espelho, este começou a brilhar e o jovem ouviu uma voz:

Ele morre de inveja de você!- era uma voz infantil e feminina

Como? Quem é você? - pensou

Eu sou sua amiga e ao contrário dele quero o seu bem.

Meu bem?

Isso, ele, seu querido professor, vai te jogar para baixo. Vai dizer que essa descoberta é só dele.

Não, é de nós dois. Ele disse...

Não importa o quê ele disse, era mentira.

Não pode ser.

Mas, é. Me deixe te ajudar a dar uma lição nele.

Como?

Está vendo esse pergaminho? Arranque-o e eu juro que você será o dono dessa descoberta e não esse traidor.

Sim, eu confio em você.

Arrancou o pergaminho e a tumba começou a brilhar.

O que você fez!- gritou o professor agarrando-o pelo colarinho, desesperado

Impedi você de me enganar.- respondeu, se libertando e empurrando a tampa da tumba. O brilho aumentou.

O professor começou a correr, desesperado, mas não adiantou uma nuvem negra o envolveu e quando se dissipou, o velho havia se transformado em pedra.

O jovem só observava abobado:

Você fez um bom trabalho!- uma garotinha saiu do brilho, seu olhar era frio, seu sorriso cruel.

Não vai fazer o mesmo comigo, vai?

Não, eu vou cumprir minha promessa. Você ficará famoso, mas antes quero que me faça um favor.

Qualquer coisa.- respondeu e se ajoelhou

Quero que descubra quem são as garotas que protegem esse mundo.

Como quiser, mestra.- seus olhos estavam inexpressivos, diferente de como eram antes de tocar naquele espelho.

HOJE É DOMINGO!- exclamava Serena com o seu "jeitinho"

Ela e as outras Sailors estavam num dia de passeio pelo shopping e no caminho se encontraram com Michiru, Setsuna e Hotaru que as acompanharam. Haruka estava correndo.

As garotas estavam tão imersas na diversão que não perceberam um homem tirando fotos delas á toda hora:

Olha que lindo!- as garotas admiravam um lindo colar de ouro em forma de coração

O que foi?- Michiru perguntou a Setsuna que olhava para os lados desconfiada

Não sei, mas precinto que algo ruim está para acontecer.

Ela nem bem terminou e uma explosão chamou a atenção delas. As pessoas corriam desesperadamente, as Sailors lutaram contra a multidão e entraram num beco, onde se transformaram e foram em direção á explosão. Não muito longe, o jovem sorriu triunfante. Tinha registrado o momento da transformação e com certeza sua mestra ficaria feliz, mas ainda faltava uma Sailor e já sabia onde encontra-la.

Ao chegarem ao local da explosão, não viram monstros como normalmente e sim um bando de policiais e bombeiros todos destruindo tudo o quê viam. Mesmo sem saber direito como agir, as Sailors tentaram para-los.

Enquanto as Sailors lutavam, Haruka corria na pista do colégio. O homem se escondeu atrás de um árvore e tentou tirar um foto dela, mas ela não parava! Depois de muitas tentativas fracassadas, ele parou para repor o filme da máquina:

Está esperando alguém?- Haruka perguntou se aproximando da árvore

Surpreso por ser descoberto, largou o filme e a maquina de lado e começou a andar para trás:

E- eu so-sou um fotografo e meu hobbie e fotografar jovens atletas.- mentiu sentindo seu coração bater mais forte.

Você sabe que isso é contra a lei?

Ok, você me pegou. Eu sou um estudante da faculdade aqui perto e me apaixonei por você! Tinha que te ter nem que fosse em uma foto.

Mesmo assim é contra a lei.- respondeu com uma calma na voz

Será que não dá para esquecer isso, não foi nada de mais.- ajoelhou e implorou

Com pena, suspirou e respondeu:

Dessa vez passa. Mas se isso se repetir...

Eu sei, nunca mais.-

Haruka se virou e começou a andar de volta a pista. O homem pegou sua maquina, estava determinado a cumprir sua missão:

PARE!- sua mestra invadiu novamente sua mente

Sim?- respondeu se ajoelhando

Ela não.

Não?

Ela será mais útil ao meu lado. Entregue o espelho a ela.- ordenou em sua voz infantil e cruel

Sim... Haruka!- chamou

A jovem se virou e viu seu "admirador" vindo em sua direção.

O que?

Para pagar meu deslize, quero que fique com isso!- e lhe entregou um espelho.

Haruka pegou o espelho e o examinou, era negro, redondo e de aspecto antigo.

É de uma descendência muito antiga, eu tenho que ir.- e saiu correndo,

Haruka voltou seus olhos para o espelho, não deu importância e o jogou dentro de sua mochila, voltou a pista e continuou a correr.

Com ajuda da policia, as Sailors pararam os homens.

Aquilo foi estranho!- disse Rinni enquanto voltavam á casa de Serena

É, onde já se viu policiais e bombeiros agirem dessa forma?- indagou Minna cruzando os braços

Vocês sabem o que isso significa, né meninas?- perguntou Ami

Novos inimigos.- respondeu Rei

Quem serão eles?- indagou Michiru

Não sei quem fez aquilo, mas deve ser bem forte para controlar tantas mentes ao mesmo tempo.- respondeu Setsuna

Também acho, então é melhor nos prepararmos.- disse Lita

Serena só suspirou, aquele tempo de paz tinha acabado e agora recomeçariam a luta para salvar a terra.

Haruka voltava para seu apartamento, olhava o espelho. Devia tê-lo jogado fora, mas algo a impedia de fazer tal coisa. Por que? Ele a atraia e muito, mas... era só um espelho! O quê ele tinha de tão especial? Por que se sentia mais forte quando o estava segurando? Mais confiante e ágil? Nunca fora insegura, mas ela sentia que podia fazer qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa:

E você pode!- a voz invadiu sua mente

Quem é?- pensou, olhando os lados

Eu sou sua amiga...

As Sailors decidiram parar numa sorveteria e esquecer( por enquanto) o acontecimento da tarde. Enquanto conversavam Serena avistou Darien e o gritou:

Garotas, eu não tinha visto vocês.- disse o jovem se aproximando

Passeando, Darien?- perguntou Rei

Estou com uns amigos...

Que amigos?- perguntou Serena enchendo a colher com o sorvete

Da faculdade, eles me pediram para substituir um jogador do time de basquete

Você vai aceitar?

Estou pensando, não sou tão bom assim.

Devia tentar, só assim vai saber.- disse Michiru bebendo um gole do seu milk-shake.

É, talvez eu vá.- respondeu sentando-se ao lado de Serena.

E a Haruka?- perguntou Hotaru cutucando Michiru

Deve estar chegando.

Olhe, garotas.- falou Darien

Elas olharam para a rua onde uma multidão corria desesperadamente, levantaram-se e correram para saber o motivo o alvoroço. Ao chegarem viram o quê estava desesperando as pessoas. As criaturas eram grandes e cobertas por uma gosma roxa, elas não tinham rosto, suas formas eram disformes e agiam como zumbis.

Vênus Power, Make up!

Marte Power, Make up!

Mercury Power, Make up!

Jupiter Power, Make up!

Neturno Power, Make up!

Saturn Power, Make up!

Moon cosmic Power, Make up!

Pluto Power, Make up!

Após se transformarem, começaram a lutar contra as criaturas. Mas, seus golpes eram inúteis, eles eram destruídos e depois se reconstruíam:

Como vamos vencer essas coisas?- perguntou Rei

Não sei, mas teremos que dar um jeito.- respondeu Ami

Onde está o Darien?- perguntou Serena olhando para os lados á procura do rapaz.

Não é hora para se preocupar com ele.- disse Setsuna

Com certeza, deve estar se preparando para nos ajudar. - tentou Michiru

Cuidado!- gritou ChibiUsa.

Os monstros começaram a ataca-las.

Perto dali , Darien se arrumava para ir ajuda-las, quando é interditado por Haruka:

Temos de ir, elas precisam de nós.- disse Darien andando

Espera.- Haruka pegou-lhe pelo braço e impediu de voltar.

O quê? precisamos voltar e logo.

Ok, mas antes veja isso.- e lhe entregou o espelho, ele brilhou e depois Darien mostrou um sorriso extremamente cruel, como Urano tinha em seu rosto nesse momento.

Vão, vocês tem que ir ajudar!- a voz infantil, novamente se manifestara

Sim.- responderam os dois

E aí? O que acharam? bom? ruim?

Seja o que for, escrevam o que acharam para mim continuar a fic.

Kissus e valeu!


End file.
